The Two Doctors
by XxNightAngelusxX
Summary: The Doctor, along with the famous Doctor Emmett Brown, have become two best time-traveling friends... along with Marty Mcfly, the Doctors fly across time in the TARDIS, until Doctor Brown finds himself stranded in the blue police box. Will he be able to become the Doctor in order to save the day...? (This is the final piece to my fanfiction trilogy)
1. The Two Doctors

(This is the final piece to my fanfiction trilogy, and it will not make any sense unless you've read "The Hill Valley Dalek" and "Ye Olde West" first. This is the final one. Enjoy!)

* * *

-PART I-

* * *

**New New York was quite a sight, though nothing could top watching the formation of the earth's first rocks around that ancient spider-shaped spacecraft. **

**Doctor Brown was almost used to seeing such bizarre, wonderful pieces of the universe... and the Doctor beamed every time Doc would mutter "Great Scott" in a muffled breath whenever he layed eyes on a new, fantastic thing in time and space. **

**But after so much traveling, the Doctor decided it'd be best for them to return to 1985, where they left Clara and the children. The both of them, exhilarated as they were, were growing quite exhausted.**

**With a brilliant explosion of colors and sparks, the time-traveling TARDIS train of Doctor Brown's appeared in the night sky, hovering above Hill Valley. He carefully parked the train in his drive way best he could, although a massive train engine sitting in front of his house still looked pretty peculiar.**

**The Doctors departed the train, stepping onto the wet grass of Doc Brown's front yard.**

**The two Doctors had been traveling for weeks, and now they were finally home.**

**"Errrm... what day is it?" The Doctor asked, yawning, ruffling his hair.**

**"I believe we've arrived about four days after we left." Doc replied tiredly, examining his home, wondering if his wife and children were asleep just yet. "Great Scott, Doctor... that was a hell of a ride..."**

**"You think you oughta' pop in on Marty?" The Doctor said. "Might be wondering where you went. He might think you left to live in some other time period."**

**"Oh, I will. I will. But I think we should get a little sleep first, Doctor." Doc told him, scratching his face, his eye lids growing heavy. **

**They walked past the TARDIS, barely visible sitting on the edge of Doc's yard, engulfed in darkness, and entered the home. **

**After giving the Doctor an extra blanket and allowing him to sleep on the couch, Doc peered over his lab for a moment, unable to believe that, after weeks of traveling the stars, he was home safe and sound, in 1985, where only four days had passed, and his family was waiting for him...**

**After changing into pajamas, Doc slid into bed with Clara, who awoke dazed and happy, embracing him, smiling brightly, and the two of them fell asleep wrapped within one another's arms...**

**As the Doctors drifted to sleep in 1985, memories of their recent travels and adventures began to soften, and the serene, peaceful Hill Valley lulled them into a slumber.**

* * *

**Life in Hill Valley hadn't changed at all, with the exception of Doc's family living there.**

**First thing in the morning, Doctor Brown made sure to clean Einstein's bowl, which had, in his absence, overloaded itself with dog food via his special machine, which was designed to open a can of dog food at a particular time each day.**

** Second, he called Marty and informed him of their return to 1985. About an hour later, Marty walked into Doc's lab, backpack hanging off his shoulder. Doc knew very well that Marty had ditched school to come see him, but he didn't say a word.**

** So, the day carried on with Doctor Brown, Marty, and the Doctor exchanging time-traveling stories with one another.**

** Doc and the Doctor took turns explaining to Marty the various, wonderful sights of the universe, and then after, Marty expressed everything he was forced to endure when he was lost in 1955, when he traveled into the future, and when he made his way to the old west.**

** "I think we've taken your TARDIS train for quite a ride." The Doctor said after a while.**

** "Yes, indeed." Doc agreed.**

** The Doctor eyed them both.**

**"Perhaps its time for me to return the favor." The Doctor added.**

**Doc and Marty exchanged faces.**

** "I still haven't taken you for a ride in my TARDIS yet, have I?" The Doctor said, his eyes sparkling, a grin beginning to show.**

** "I suppose you haven't." Doc replied, also smiling.**

** "Wait a minute, Doc." Marty said. "Didn't you want me to destroy the Delorean because you didn't wanna do this anymore? I thought you said it was too risky."**

**Doc blinked, taking a moment.**

**"Well... I've learned otherwise." He said. "Time isn't fixed. Its not a straight line, it can be changed, from any point, at any time... and the future is whatever we make it, no matter what era we're in."**

**The Doctor nodded in agreement.**

**"Wait, wait a minute, Doc... are you guys talking about taking _me_ with you? To... space?"**

** The Doctors looked at one another, wearing similar mischievous expressions.**

**"Shall we, Doctor?" Doc said.**

**"Allon-sy, Doctor." The Doctor responded.**

**The Doctors and Marty made their way outside, towards the blue police box, and they went inside it.**

** Doctor Brown had only seen the inside of the TARDIS once before, and he forgot how very big the inside was.**

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep.**_

**The Doctor glanced at his TARDIS's computer.**

**"The Ood." He said.**

**"The what?" Doc asked.**

**"The Ood, they've been contacting me for a little while now. They want me to go see them for some reason. Strange... they shouldn't have the technology to contact me through time like this..."**

**"What are the Ood?" Doc asked, looking lost.**

**"They're telepathic aliens." The Doctor said. "Oh well... I'm not going to see them right now. I'd like to do a little sight seeing first. Shall we?"**

**The Doctor snapped his fingers, and the doors slammed shut.**

**He then began pulling levers and twisting knobs, and before they knew it, the TARDIS was exhaling its usual noises, and it faded out of 1985, off to their next adventure.**

* * *

**"Are you serious?" Marty said, the TARDIS flying through the space time continuum and tossing them around a bit. The Doctors were clinging to the controls, while Marty had an arm wrapped around one of the tree-like structures of the TARDIS.**

** "Where the hell are we going?!" Marty yelled over the TARDIS at both of the Doctors, who were laughing almost maniacly.**

** "Noooooo idea!" The Doctor responded, giving Doctor Brown a high-five.**

** "That would take the fun out of it, Marty!" Doc yelled at Marty, who gave him a profoundly bewildered expression.**

** After a few minutes, the TARDIS gave a final THUMP, then ceased. The movement and noise had stopped, after having slammed the Doctors and Marty onto the floor with its final dose of force. The Doctors busted with laughter, though Marty was rather unamused.**

** After the Doctors reached their feet again, Doctor Brown straightened up his hat (he was wearing his finest suit, the same one he wore the day he returned to 1985 with his time traveling train), and the Doctor approached the controls of the TARDIS in order to find out where they had landed.**

** Doc was shaking off his last bits of laughter, re-taming his wild silver hair underneath his hat, patting Marty on the back.**

** The Doctor, however, stopped smiling when he laid eyes on the small screen of the TARDIS's computer. **

**"No." He whispered to himself, sliding his glasses onto his face, then squinting at the screen.**

** It read;**

_**Mondas**_

**The Doctor gaped at the word in disbelief. **

** Mondas? How could they be on Mondas...?**

** "That can't be..." He muttered.**

** "What's up?" Doctor Brown asked, noticing the Doctor's look of concern. "Where have we landed?"**

** "Mondas." The Doctor replied without taking his eyes off the screen, his tone softer, darker.**

** "Well... what's Mondas?" Doc asked.**

** The Doctor took a moment, releasing a heavy sigh.**

** "The tenth planet of your solar system." He said. "It drifted out of orbit a long time ago... it was inhabited by humanoid aliens. Until... until the planet drifted away from the sun. The people of Mondas adapted with technology in order to survive... with implants and surgeries... until they became..."**

** The Doctor trailed off, looking particularly troubled.**

**"Became what?" Marty asked.**

** The Doctor looked at them both, his brown eyes shining with an unreadable, firey emotion.**

** "Cybermen."**

** Doc and Marty looked at one another. Neither of them knew what a Cyberman was, but judging by the sudden mood change in the Doctor, both of them knew that it was, most likely, not something favorable.**

** "I haven't been on Mondas in... well... almost nine hundred years." The Doctor murmured. "There's no telling what the Cyberman race is like now. They can't be too strong, otherwise they'd be invading other planets... converting and upgrading everyone... they shouldn't have the technology to time-lock anything, that's far beyond them... they must have... advanced... "**

**"Are these Cybermen something we ought to avoid?" Doctor Brown asked him.**

**The Doctor eyed him.**

**"Yes. Definitely." He answered straightly. "We're leaving. Right now."**

** The Doctor pulled a lever on the controls of the TARDIS-and when he did, sparks flew up.**

** The machine made a loud, static-like sound that echoed throughout the TARDIS, sparks showering out of the controls... then smoke began to emit from the lever. The Doctor, who had withdrawn his hand in shock, stared at the controls, taken back.**

**"What?" He said, then began pressing buttons rapidly. **

**The TARDIS did nothing in response.**

**_"What?" _He said again, frantically fiddling with nearly every button and lever on the controls.  
**

**The TARDIS remained still and silent.**

**"We can't leave." The Doctor said, placing a hand on his head, fingers running through his messy brown hair. "It... its not letting us leave. The TARDIS is trapped here."**

**"How is that possible?" Doctor Brown said. "The flux capacitor-er-I mean, the temporal displacer-it should be able to leap through every crevice in time and space."**

**"It should, but there are loopholes to the technology behind leaping in time." The Doctor explained. "Some areas are time-locked, and some places are impossible to breach with a temporal displacer. There is technology to block temporal displacement. And whatever is living on Mondas is time-locking the TARDIS here. Whatever is here... doesn't want us to leave."**

** The three of them exchanged expressions, all wondering what their next move should be.**

** "Something brought us here." The Doctor said after a moment of silence. "Something pulled the TARDIS here. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to land in a place that's time locked. Someone wanted me to come here."**

**"For what reason?" Doctor Brown said.**

**"No idea." The Doctor replied. "But... considering that this is planet Mondas... it can't be good."**

**"Well... now what?" Marty said, looking between the two Doctors.**

**Doctor Brown looked down, pondering on their predicament.**

**The Doctor, wearing a bothersome face, slid his hands in his pockets, releasing a breath.**

**"I'll have to go see what they want, I s'pose." He said through a forced casualness.**

**"The Cybermen... are they enemies of yours?" Doctor Brown asked him.**

**"Well... I've had bigger enemies... but, yes, I guess they are." The Doctor said.**

** "Then what's to stop them from killing you?" Doc said.**

**"Well... they don't exactly do a lot of killing." The Doctor told him. "What they do is... much worse."**

**"What do they do?" Marty asked.**

**The Doctor looked between the two of them, taking a moment.**

**"I'll be right back. You two, don't leave the TARDIS." He said. "The planet may be time locked, but the defenses are still active. As long as you stay in the TARDIS, you'll be fine."**

**"Doctor, are you going to be alright?" Doc asked.**

**The Doctor stared at him for a moment, looking blank.**

**"Yea." He said simply. "Should be. Yea." He nodded.**

** Then, The Doctor turned and marched towards the wooden doors. He pushed them open, stepped outside, and vanished, leaving Doc and Marty standing in silence, a horrible, quiet anxiety looming in the air.**

**Once he stepped outside, the Doctor was hardly surprised to find that the TARDIS was surrounded by Cybermen-not the original Cybermen of Mondas, though. **

**There were at least twenty of them-a mob of silver, cold people standing around the Doctor and the blue box, all sleek and shiny, almost chrome-looking. These Cybermen were far more advanced than he remembered the original Mondanian Cybermen to be.**

**The air was freezing-it was icy and dry, and hardly habitable for any living creature. The planet looked like a duplicate of Pluto-cold, empty, and blue, with the exception of a single, large building far in the distance that the Doctor couldn't quite see clearly. The night sky engulfed them all, with two moons serving as the only light, giving the Cybermen a dim, ominous glow.**

** The Doctor rubbed his hands together, his breath visible in a freezing cloud of air.**

**"What do you want?" The Doctor asked them.**

**One of the Cybers stepped forward, each step making a loud, steamy THUD.**

_**"You are the Doctor. Our Cyber Lord commands the presence of the Doctor." **_

**The Cyberman raised his arm, then began speaking into the communicator built into his wrist.**

_**"The Doctor is here. He has departed his TARDIS. Discard the blue box." **_

**Then, the TARDIS began to make noise again-this time, seeming to act on its own accord.**

**The Doctor spun around, shocked.**

**And then, a massive, ear-splitting eruption of light occurred, surrounding the blue box-and the TARDIS vanished.**

**"What? No!" The Doctor exclaimed, standing where the TARDIS was moments ago, looking in every direction. "What have you done?! Where has the TARDIS gone?! What have you done to it?!"**

**_"Your box has been sent back into time and space, away from Mondas. You will not be permitted to escape." _ The lead Cyberman told him. _"Now. Follow." _**

**All the Cybermen turned, facing the distant building, then began to march towards it.**

**The Doctor, now eaten alive with worry for Doctor Brown and Marty, grimaced... then, disheartened, with no other option, decided to follow the Cybermen back to their civilization as they had ordered.**


	2. Good Dalek, Bad Wolf

-PART II-

* * *

**Doc and Marty couldn't have prepared for what had happened.**

**The TARDIS seemed to jolt, suddenly and violently-and before they knew it, they were both lying on their backs, on the floor. The engines and machines of the TARDIS had come to life once more, and if Doc hadn't imagined it, it felt as though they weren't on solid ground anymore...**

**"M... Marty? You alright?" Doc asked, sitting up, straightening his hat.**

**"Yeah, Doc, I'm fine." Marty responded, standing. "What just happened? Did the Doctor do something?"**

**Doc frowned, staring at the wooden doors from across the controls.**

**In an instant, Doc dashed around the controls and towards the wooden doors.**

**"Doc! Wait-!"**

**Too late.**

**Doctor Brown flung the two doors open, preparing to run out-but he stopped.**

**There was nowhere to run.**

**There was no land beneath the TARDIS.**

**They were floating in space, with only a few mysterious planets and many shining stars visible in the distance, thousands of miles away. The galaxy shone with a profound beauty, one that could barely be described by even the deepest words of any language in the universe.**

**"What the hell...?" Marty gasped, approaching Doc from behind, staring out into space. "How are we breathing?"**

**"The TARDIS..." Doc said. "The Doctor explained it to me once before... the TARDIS is protecting us."**

**"Where are we?" Marty asked, meeting Doc's eyes. "I thought we'd landed somewhere."**

**"We had." Doc said grimly. "The Doctor must have sent us away somehow. To protect us."**

**"Why would he do that?" Marty said. "We can't get anywhere in this thing by ourselves."**

**Doctor Brown said nothing, but continued staring into space, looking disturbed.**

**"Doc," Marty said, grasping his shoulder.**

** Doc looked at him.**

**"What are we gonna do now?"**

* * *

**The Doctor couldn't get the TARDIS out of his mind. Still, he kept a solemn face as he marched with the Cybermen into the blank, silver building and up a long set of stairs. After a while, they reached a large, silvery chamber, the walls aligned with tables full of advanced technology and Cyber-weapon prototypes the Doctor had rarely seen before.**

**At the end of this Cyber chamber was a large, shiny Cyberman, standing creepily in the opening, staring directly at the Doctor and his Cyberman escorts.**

**"Someone called for me." The Doctor said, hands in pockets, looking unmoved.**

_**"We requested the presence of the Doctor. We need you."**_** The Cyber Lord stated.**

**"For what?" The Doctor asked. "And where did you send the TARDIS?"**

_**"The box was sent into time and space randomly, we do not know its location now."**_

**"I have FRIENDS inside that thing!" The Doctor yelled.**

_**"This is not of our concern. We only needed the Doctor."**_

**"Well of COURSE it wasn't your concern! You, you calculating, cold, empty people, with enough ambition to survive the apocalypse of Mondas with technology alone, then use that technology to fry the ambition and emotion RIGHT out of you!"**

_**"We are not the Cybermen of Mondas."**_** The Cyber Lord stated. **

**The Doctor paused, his mouth hanging open. **

**"Oh..." He said. "You're the legion. You're not the Mondasian Cybermen."**

_**"Correct."**_** The Cyber Lord replied. ****_"We reclaimed Mondas after the first of our kind died out. They were inferior constructs." _**

**"And now, you're rebuilding the Cyberman society here on Mondas, only more cold and heartless than ever. Now what do you need _me_ for?"**

_**"You have the most brilliant mind in the universe. You are needed."**_** The Cyber Lord told him.**

**"You think I'm gonna help you with whatever plans you emotionless lot have come up with?" The Doctor asked snarkily. "Nice try. But I'm afraid that's not gonna happen."**

_**"We knew you would not comply with us. We did not plan to use you peacefully." **_

**"No, no... of course you didn't." The Doctor said, walking around, glancing at the different forms of Cyber technology on the surrounding tables. "Because now, now that you've destroyed every ounce of humanity in your cold metal bodies, now you NEED someone with the one thing you haven't got. A free-thinking mind. So, what exactly is it you want me for?"**

_**"We are few compared to the population of the whole of the universe. We plan to upgrade every society, every species, on every planet. And we need your mind in order to plan the invasions."**_** The Cyber Lord explained.**

**"Oh, so you don't stand a single chance against the rest of the universe... so you want me to help you figure out how to win them all over. You honestly think you can change ALL the species in the universe into Cybermen?" The Doctor asked, stepping forward, only inches from the Cyber Lord's metal face.**

**_"Yes." _****The Cyber Lord answered.**

**"Then I think somewhere buried in those abominations of metal bodies you've got, I think you've still got some flicker of emotion left in you." The Doctor said, leaning in, glaring into the empty black holes on the face of the Cyber Lord. "Know what it is...?"**

**The Cyber Lord said nothing.**

**The Doctor raised his eyebrows, cocking his head.**

**He placed his pointer finger on the chestplate of the Cyber Lord, poking him.**

**"Arrogance."**

**After a moment, the Cyber Lord spoke.**

_**"Your judgments are irrelevant. You will be taken and upgraded for the good of the Cyber Legion."**_** The Cyber Lord commanded.**

**"If you think my cyber-self would comply with you anymore than my regular self, you've got another thing coming." The Doctor told the Cyber Lord.**

_**"Incorrect." **_**The Cyber Lord argued. _"Take the Doctor for cyber-conversion."_**

**The Legion Cybermen took the Doctor by the arms and began to lead him out of the chamber, the Cyber Lord standing quietly at the head of the place, watching them all the way. The Doctor was sure to give him a last, dark, begrudging glare before he was out of the chamber, and out of sight.**

* * *

**After tinkering with nearly every button on the TARDIS, Doc gave up.**

**"Doc." Marty said, waving a hand in front of the scientist's face.**

**Doc, who was leaning on the controls of the TARDIS, wearing a grave face, continued to look down, saying nothing.**

**"Doc!" Marty said again. "Snap out of it, Doc!"**

**Doc stayed quiet, but turned his head slightly, meeting Marty's gaze.**

**"Its over, Marty." He said softly. "I have no idea how to use this thing."**

**"What are you _saying, _Doc?" Marty exclaimed. "Come on, we have to keep trying!" **

**"I... can't." Doc said, looking down once again, shaking his head. "I can't, Marty."**

**"Doc... you made a time machine out of a CAR for God's sake! And then you made another one out of a train!" He said.**

**"The Doctor..." Doc said, staring off. _"He's_ the scientist. I couldn't have made that train into a TARDIS without him."**

**"Doc..." Marty said. "The guy's an alien! He's _different_ from us! Its not like he's a million times smarter than you."**

**Doc glanced at him, still looking defeated.**

**Marty sighed, looking around for a moment, wondering what he could say to make Doc bounce back.**

**"Doc... how many times have we saved each other's asses? And it was all because of time travel... because of the Delorean. And because YOU thought ahead. Every. Single. Time." Marty said, jabbing Doc's shoulder with his finger.**

**"If I'd thought ahead, we wouldn't have gotten into those messes." Doc mumbled.**

**"Doc, if you weren't an amazing scientist, you wouldn't have been able to get us _out _of those messes." Marty retorted. "Doc, you harnessed lightning just to send me home. You nearly blew a guy's head off to save me once. And you ran all over the future playing detective just to fix my future family."**

**"Yeah. And I'm sure the Doctor doesn't run around time and space like a chicken with its head cut off like that." Doc said.**

**"Yeah right, Doc. He told us he's had a bunch of human companions before... and he stuck around with us a lot too." Marty told him. "He's messed with all kinds of regular people's lives."**

**When Doc said nothing, Marty went on.**

**"Doc, you and him are the _same._" **

**Doc gulped, blinking slowly, peering around the TARDIS blankly.**

**"Look at you. You're wearing a suit, just like the Doctor. You're a time traveler, just like the Doctor. And you're the smartest human scientist ever. The Doctor said so himself. Now here you are, stranded in a time machine... now what are you gonna do?" **

**Doc still didn't reply. **

**Marty grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him, forcing Doc to face him.**

**Doc stared at him, slightly surprised, eyebrows raised.**

**"Doc. You're a scientist." He said flatly, staring into Doc's face intently. "Like I said before, you tell me what the right thing is to do. Up _here." _**

**Marty placed a finger on Doc's forehead.**

**Doc, still looking troubled, said nothing.**

**They were silent for a moment.**

**"This isn't my time machine..." He said quietly.**

**"So what." Marty replied. "The Delorean wasn't _my_ time machine either, and I still used it."**

**After an eternity of thought, Doc blinked, examining the inside of the TARDIS again.**

**His expression seemed to change... his eyes shining, glowing with a sudden spark of passion.**

**"Right." Doc said, giving a single nod. "You're right. We have to figure out how to make this thing work, and find the Doctor!"**

**"Yes!" Marty said. **

**At that, Doc swiveled around, running a hand over the controls again, studying them.**

**"Now, first thing we have to do is figure out where the temporal displacer-the flux capacitor-is placed on this thing. Once its repowered, we use this little computer-" He patted the small screen on the TARDIS "-to input our destination, planet Mondas. From there, we'll have to improvise."**

**"Great, great! And how exactly do we do all of that?" Marty asked.**

**"No idea." Doc said. "Best get started! Now, help me fix this little lever, first thing's first. This is needed for the TARDIS to activate, I've seen the Doctor use it. I'll have to-"**

**_BWOOOOOOOOOOSH_.**

**What seemed like a thunderclap erupted from one side of the TARDIS, startling them both.**

**Doc grabbed Marty, yanking him away from the explosion of light and sound. **

**The two of them stood close together, staring at the sudden wormhole, both looking awestricken.**

**When the horrid sound stopped, everything went quiet... and a figure was standing in the TARDIS with them.**

**It was not a human figure... it was metal... a metal creature...**

**Doc recognized it.**

**It was heavily damaged, but judging by the glowing blue light on the eyestalk, Doc knew that it was still alive and kicking. **

**The Dalek's exterior was dirty, cracked, and small parts of it were missing. It looked as though it used to be a shining gold color.**

**"A Dalek...!" Doc gasped.**

_**"Heheheheheeeeh!"**_** The Dalek crackled in its robotic voice. _"The genius is here! Here he stands, in the TARDIS! But he is not a Time Lord! It is the human Doctor!" _**

**"Who are you?" Doc asked, stepping in front of Marty, squinting at the Dalek. "How did you get in the TARDIS?"**

_**"Emergency temporal shift!" **_**The Dalek said. _"This is where I was destined to land, for you, the human Doctor, have a great role to play affecting the fate of the universe! Here he stands, the human god of time! Hehehehehe!" _**

**"What?" Doc said, bewildered. "I have no clue what you're talking about."**

**_"I am Dalek Caan, former member of the Cult of Skaro. I am the knower of all, the seer of truths, the heart of knowledge!" _The Dalek exclaimed. _"I have leaped throught he temporal void, so, sooooo many times... hehehehehhh... Such constant travel through the golden gates of time and space has cost me my mind, though flying unprotected into the Time War shall be my final blow! For my sanity has gone, and I shall kill no more!"_  
**

**Though Doc knew that Daleks were usually very evil, this Dalek seemed very different from the Daleks he'd met in the past. He'd never heard a Dalek speak in such colerful circles... this Dalek seemed rather insane.**

_**"I have seen all that is, all that was, all that can be, all that should be... and you, the human Doctor, are going to see the same." **_**Dalek Caan told him.**

**"What do you mean?" Doc asked, genuinely confused.**

_**"You must open the TARDIS, Doctor."**_** Caan said. _"You must see what I've seen, know what I know. You must stare into the heart of the time vortex, you must see all that there is to see!" _**

**"Why?" Doc asked, glancing from the TARDIS to the Dalek.**

_**"It is your duty, Doctor. You are the only one who can send me into the time-locked time war. You must look into all there is to see, Doctor, and you will have the power to send me to Davaros. To send me to orchestrate the saving of the universe!" **_

**"What are you talking about?" Doc asked, still completely lost.**

_**"I am going to save the universe, Doctor, with the help of you, and with the help of your Time-Lord friend. But I must be sent into the Time War. You must open the TARDIS, so that I can re-construct, and so you can send me through time!" **_**Caan told him.**

**"You want me to... stare into the space time continuum?" Doc said.**

**_"Yes, Doctor." _  
**

**"I'm not the Doctor." Doc said, shaking his head.**

_**"Hehehehe... you ARE the Doctor. The human Doctor." **_**Caan corrected. _"I have seen all in the space time continuum... and I know you. You are the human Doctor, songs are sung of you, gods shall speak of you. You will send me to save the universe. It is the only way that you will be able to save your Doctor." _**

**Doc took a moment, looking serious.**

**"If I open this thing, will I be able to return to the planet Mondas?" Doc asked.**

_**"You will have the power to do all things, Doctor. You will be in complete control of the TARDIS, and the construction of reality itself."**_** Caan replied.**

**Doc stared at the TARDIS, seeming to be in deep thought. **

**Marty stared at him.**

**"Doc, are you really gonna do this?" He asked. "Are you serious? Is that safe?"**

**"I don't know." Doc said, eyes still stuck on the TARDIS. "But its the only shot we have."**

**_"I will open it for you... I have a small amount of power remaining in my weapon systems. Heheheheh..." _Caan said.  
**

**His lazer arm swiveled, aiming at the base of the TARDIS.**

**Doc stepped forward, standing before the TARDIS, taking a deep breath.**

**"Doc, you sure about this?" Marty said.**

**He nodded quietly, bracing himself.**

**Dalek Caan's lazer fired, sending a bright blue light into the TARDIS's center, and the metal casing shattered, then exploded in all directions. **

**Marty shielded his face from the debris, gasping, snapping his eyes shut.**

**It was a while before he opened them again...**

**When he lowered his arms, he stared at Doc, who hadn't moved an inch.**

**"Doc...?"**

**A brilliant, blinding golden light was emitting from beneath the controls of the TARDIS, and Doctor Brown seemed to be unable to tear his gaze from it. **

**After a moment, Marty realized that Doc's eyes were glowing with the same, terrific golden light.**

_**"And here he stands! The human Doctor! The human Doctor is born! Hahahahahaaaah!" **_**Caan laughed madly, though his voice was distant to Doc, who now, was hearing everything... **

**Every sound made, every sight seen, every sensation felt, was rushing through him like a raging wildfire.**

**His head was beginning to grow hot, but as of now, he didn't notice.**

**He continued to stare into the heart of the TARDIS, his expression more solemn than ever.**

**Dalek Caan moved forward, towards Doc.**

_**"Now, Doctor. Now is the time!"**_** Caan yelled.**

**Doc turned to Caan easefully, then placed his hand upon the Dalek's head piece.**

**His hand began to glow, and suddenly, the Dalek's exterior began to repair itself... the cracks vanished, and soon, its original golden color was restored.**

_**"Initiating reconstruction! Send me! SEND ME INTO THE TIME WAR!" **_

**Then, Caan's entire body began to glow.**

**Doc's eyes drifted closed.**

**Marty watched in awe.**

**Then, with another thunderclap-this time a golden one-Caan vanished from the TARDIS.**

**Doc, still consumed by the time vortex, lowered his hand slowly, his eyes opening again, glowing pure gold.**

**"Doc...?" Marty said, inching forward, watching his friend. "Doc... you okay...?"**

**Doc couldn't hear him.**

**All things were shrouded in gold, a sparkling, golden light...**

**Where was he...**

_**Where was he?**_

**He couldn't see anything... nothing but gold... yet, the entire universe was playing through his head like a movie... so fast, so very rapid, it made his head throb... it began to burn... **

**Suddenly, a person came into sight... standing just yards before him...**

_**Marty?**_

**No... not Marty...**

**It was a woman...**

_**A woman...?**_

**"Hello, Doctor." The unfamiliar woman said.**

**"Who are you?" Doc asked, now completely disoriented, the vortex inside his head now burning like lava.**

**"My name is Clara." The woman said, stepping closer. She was a brunet, dressed in a regular old outfit from the 21st century... just a regular girl... a normal, ordinary girl... _stepping out of the vortex's light... _**

**"_Clara..._?" Doc asked, his torso suddenly filling with fuzzies.**

**"I'm not the Clara _you_ know, I'm one of the Doctor's companions. One of his _future _companions. I'm a part of the TARDIS's life force... and the Doctor himself."**

**"The impossible girl." Doc said. "You're the impossible girl. Wait... h... how did I know that...?"**

**"You've got all the information in the world inside your body right now, that's how. But its starting to get to you, Doctor." Clara told him. "You won't be able to handle it for much longer."**

**"The Doctor..." Doc said. "How do I get back to the Doctor?"**

**"I'm not the right person to tell you that, Doctor." Clara said. "I'm not even sure where_ I_ am right now. But... you should talk to someone else. Someone who will know how to find him."**

**"Who?" Doc asked.**

**"The only other human alive to absorb the time vortex." Clara said. "The Doctor's number one companion."**

**Clara extended her hand, grazing her fingers gently against Doc's chest... then, instantly, the light expanded, seeming to engulf them both... an explosion... darkness... darkness took over... and Doctor Brown knew no more...**

**Doc hit the floor with a loud metal THUD.**

**"Doc!" Marty yelled, rushing towards him.**

**He knelt beside Doc, lifting his head, staring into his face. He was completely out cold.**

**"Doc, you okay? Doc, wake up!"**

**Marty shook him, but he didn't respond...**

**After a moment, Doc seemed to mutter in his sleep.**

**Marty listened closely, attempting to decipher whatever Doc was mumbling...**

**There was only one thing, one single thought, playing through Doc's mind now... it slipped through his lips...**

_**"Rose... Tyler."**_

* * *

**The blue box sat in the middle of the street for nearly an hour, though no one on earth seemed to notice.**

**"Rose..." Doc mumbled again, still lying on the floor of the TARDIS, his head in Marty's arms.**

**"Doc, come on buddy, wake up..." Marty continued to say.**

**"Rose..." Doc groaned, his eyes barely beginning to crack open.**

**"Doc?" Marty said.**

**"Ugh..." Doc sighed, staring up at Marty. "What... what happened...?"**

**"Um, you looked into the space time continuum... then passed out." Marty said. "And, uh... you were talking in your sleep. Who the hell is Rose Tyler?"**

**Doc's eyes widened.**

**He sat bolt upright, gasping.**

**He then clamped his hand on his head, wincing in pain.**

**"Ohh... my head..." He moaned.**

**"You okay, Doc?"**

**"Yeah, I think so." Doc said, rubbing his temple. "Rose... Rose Tyler. I... I have to talk to her."**

**"Well, who is she?"**

**"She... she's someone the Doctor knew a while back. His closest friend, I think... someone who was... important..." Doc explained, slowly beginning to stand.**

**"What do you have to talk to her for?"**

**Doc paused, looking down.**

**"I have no idea." He admitted.**

**He stared down at the base of the TARDIS, where the time vortex was still shining.**

**"Doc, don't look at that!" Marty demanded, yanking Doc away from the vortex. "That thing nearly killed you."**

**"Rose Tyler. We have to find Rose Tyler... she can help us find the Doctor. Somehow." Doc said.**

**"What makes you think that?" Marty asked.**

**"Because Rose Tyler also absorbed the entire time vortex, and because she once took out an entire Dalek fleet with it. She's leaping between parallel worlds right now, trying to find the Doctor... and Mondas is time locked again. I can't use the vortex to break through the time barrier alone, or it will kill me... there has to be two of us. If there are two people absorbing the vortex instead of just one, the power is split in half... and it won't kill us as fast. Its the only way." Doc explained rapidly.**

**A moment of silence lingered for a few seconds.**

**"How do you _know_ all of that?" Marty asked, astonished. **

**Doc breathed, looking surprised with himself.**

**"Great Scott... I have no idea." He said. "Oh well... come on."**

**Doc headed towards the doors.**

**"Doc, what're you doing? There's nothing out there, remember?"**

**"Nonsense, Marty! The TARDIS already landed!" Doc pushed the doors open.**

**Outside was a road. An ordinary road, filled with parked cars and old London homes... a residential area in London, on Earth.**

**"How did we get back to Earth?" Marty asked, following Doc into the doorway. "Is... Is this _London?"_**

**"I don't remember." Doc said, smiling. "I think I somehow landed this thing in my sleep. Whaddoya' think of that? HA!"**

**Both of their faces dropped once they took a closer look at London.**

**People were outside of their homes, groveling and screaming, pointing at the sky... and although it was the middle of the day, the sky seemed much darker than it was supposed to be.**

**"What the... what's going on?" Doc wondered, stepping out of the blue box, looking around.**

**"Holy..." Marty breathed, staring into the sky. "Doc... look. Look at the sky."**

**They looked up.**

**"Great... _Scott_."**

**"This... this is heavy."**

**There, in the Earth's ionosphere, were planets... huge, mysterious planets, hovering dangerously close to the Earth, covering nearly every inch of the sky...**

**"What the... what's going on?" Marty asked.**

**"The end of time." A voice said.**

**Doc and Marty turned.**

**A young woman was approaching them. A young, blonde woman carrying a rocket launcher...**

**"Rose." Doc said without thinking.**

**"The Daleks are here... to cause the end of time." Rose told them.**

**"How did we get in this time era?" Marty asked. "What's happening to the Earth?"**

**"I saw this, when I was... looking into the vortex." Doc said. "This... this is the darkness. The Daleks... and Rose Tyler, leaping from one parallel world to another..."**

**"But this event's in your Doctor's past." Rose told Doc. "Your Doctor already dealt with this."**

**"Then why..." Doc said.**

**"Human Doctor." Rose said. "Even the parallel worlds know about you, the human Doctor. I was told I might run into you."**

**"He's stranded." Doc said. "He's stranded on another world, and its time locked. I need your help to use the vortex to break the barrier."**

**Rose smiled.**

**"No, you don't." She said simply.**

**Doc gaped at her.**

**"Y-yes! Yes I do! Listen, he's going to die if you don't help-"**

**"Doctor, you already _have _a companion." Rose said.**

**Doc and Marty looked at one another, then back to Rose.**

**Rose, still smiling, turned and walked away, down the panicking London street.**

**After a moment of thought, Doc went back inside of the TARDIS, Marty following close behind. **

**"Well... does that mean..." Marty began.**

**Doc gave Marty a serious, thoughtful look.**

**"What?" Marty said.**

**"The vortex was burning my head." Doc said. "If you stay connected to it too long... you go mad, or you die. I don't..."**

**He stopped, releasing a cloud of breath.**

**"I don't want _you_ looking into it." Doc said.**

**"Doc, you can't do it alone, you said so yourself!" Marty responded. "It has to be _two_ people!"**

**"I know." Doc said. "But..."**

**"Doc." Marty patted his shoulder. "We'll be fine. Both of us. Lets just get it over with."**

**He revealed a small, confident smirk.**

**Doc returned the smile.**

**"Alright." He said. S'pose we have no choice, huh?"**

**The two of them stood in front of the vortex, side by side.**

**"Ready?" Doc asked.**

**Marty nodded. "Ready."**

**Both of them took a deep breath, exhaled, then turned, facing the vortex...**

_**Oh... here it is again... the burning... **_

**Doc's eyes began to glow once more, along with Marty's...**

_**Here we go.**_

**Doc raised his hand, then snapped his fingers.**

**The TARDIS doors slammed shut.**

**Then, the blue box faded out of London, back into the space time continuum.**


	3. The Human Doctor

-PART III-

* * *

**It was unbearably cold on Mondas, but that was the least of the Doctor's worries.**

**He was at the head of the conversion chamber, a huge room on the very top floor of the building, strapped onto a hard metal platform in a standing position. A variety of horrible looking machines were surrounding him... robotic arms equipped with blades, saws, and implantation devices... he was about to be cyber-converted.**

**His wrists were freezing, both of them bound tightly to the metal arms of the vertical platform... though he paid little attention to this.**

**He looked up, only to see that this enormous room had an equally enormous, transparent glass ceiling. From inside this room, you could see all the stars and planets in the sky... although, as he knew, the Cybermen didn't much care for appreciating such beauty.**

**The Cybermen stood around the Doctor and the machines, doing nothing.**

**The Cyber Lord marched forward, staring at the Doctor.**

**"So this is it, then." The Doctor said. "This is the foundation of your brilliant new world. Eliminating all ambition and passion out of the universe, by stealing mine."**

_**"Silence. You will submit to being upgraded, and you will comply." **_**The Cyber Lord told him.**

**"What? You've already got me tied to a bloody metal square, I think we're past compliance." The Doctor stated.**

_**"Be quiet, so that we may begin the conversion." **_

**"Cyber Lord," the Doctor began. "There are other ways I can help you... help you find peace, help you get your feeling back. Eliminating the emotion from the world doesn't upgrade anything, its doing the exact opposite."**

_**"Incorrect."**_** The Cyber Lord retorted. ****_"Begin cyber-conversion." _**

**The machines all roared to life.**

**The saws began buzzing, the robotic arms lifted, and the Cyber Lord stepped back.**

**The Doctor stared at them all, exhaling a heavy sigh.**

**It looked as though he wasn't getting out of this... ****_oh well... hopefully Doctor Brown and Marty are safe... the TARDIS's emergency response system ought to get them home safely... I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... _**

**It barely caught his sight, just out of the corner of his eye...**

**It flashed into sight, somewhere far in the distance, in outer space... a brilliant, blinding light, like a dying neutron star... just for a split second...**

**The Doctor stared upwards, squinting at the glass ceiling.**

**The flash of light had vanished.**

_**What on earth was it? **_

**Then, he saw movement again... something small...**

**Something small, spinning out of control, hurtling down... out of space... out of the sky...**

**Right towards them... **

**Right towards the Cyberman building...**

**As he stared up into the dark sky of Mondas, and as the object grew bigger and drew closer, the Doctor realized what the object was...**

**His hearts leaped. **

_**It couldn't be... **_

**His eyes were locked on it, his mouth open, staring upwards in disbelief.**

**"****_Great Scott." _**

**The TARDIS crashed through the glass ceiling with great force, shattering the entire thing, sending a shower of glass raining down inside of the conversion chamber...**

**The doors of the TARDIS were open, and, to the Doctor's surprise, Doctor Brown was hanging out of the doorway...**

**"AAAAALON-SYYYYYYYYYYY!" **

**The TARDIS slammed into a large portion of the conversion machines, completely obliterating them... it narrowly missed the Doctor, who was now staring at the blue box as it crashed around the room, destroying everything.**

**The Cybermen, usually stoic and hardly mobile, were now scrambling around the room, completely cut to the quick, all of them extremely shocked and confused.**

**The TARDIS hit the wall, then bounced to the other side of the room, thoroughly annihilating a group of Cybermen like bowling pins. They all flew in different directions, hitting tables, walls, and each other.**

**The Doctor continued to watch, looking completely perplexed.**

**The Cyber Lord, who'd been knocked onto the other side of the room, released a distorted, angry yell, though that didn't stop the TARDIS.**

**The blue box came to a sudden, somewhat awkward landing just feet in front of the Doctor.**

**Doctor Brown hopped out of the doorway of the TARDIS, grinning broadly.**

**"Doctor Brown!" The Doctor exclaimed. "How did you-what did you-"**

**Then, the Doctor stared at Doc's eyes... eyes glowing gold...**

**"No.. you didn't..." The Doctor said. "You... you've absorbed the time vortex... no one's meant to do that! Not even Time Lords! You're going to-"**

**Doc held up a hand.**

**"Don't worry." He said.**

**Then, Doc motioned his hand in a very swift, sleek gesture.**

**The leather straps on the Doctor's wrists and ankles disintegrated into thin air, freeing him.**

**The Doctor stepped away from the metal platform, still staring at Doc as though he had sprouted a tentacle from his face.**

**Still, realizing they had no time to lose, they both jumped into the TARDIS.**

**When the Doctor was inside, he saw Marty, who was also consumed by the time vortex, his eyes bleeding a golden light.**

**Doctor Brown closed his eyes, and with a final dose of power, he sent the three of them back in time-far, far from Mondas, and finally, out of harm's way.**

**The TARDIS appeared in Hill Valley, right in Doc's front yard, less than five minutes after they had left.**

**Doc's eyes opened, and he smiled, looking between Marty and the Doctor.**

**He did it.**

_**They were safe.**_

**As Doctor Brown continued to stare at his friends, his vision began to blur again... everything fading into gold... his head searing with a firey, unbearable pain...**

**The Doctor approached him, looking extremely concerned...**

**Doc tried to look at him, but he wasn't able to focus... his eyes rolled into the back of his head... it overcame him... too much... ****_too much... oh, it hurts... _**

_**"No!"**_** He heard the Doctor yell, so very far away, just before he hit the floor.**

**Marty, grasping his head in pain, also fell over unconscious... **

**The Doctor hurried over to them, kneeling beside them, as they were only feet apart...**

**Doc and Marty...**

**The Doctor, and his companion.**

**He laid each of his hands upon both their foreheads softly.**

**The Doctor's eyes drifted shut, and as he inhaled a long, deep breath, he drew the infinite vortex of time out of Doctor Brown and Marty McFly... the golden light climbed up his arms, then engulfed his entire body... his eyes burning gold...**

**Then, he stood, faced the TARDIS, and released the breath... sending the time vortex back into the heart of the TARDIS, into its home.**

**Once the vortex had left his entire body completely, the Doctor sighed, then, allowed himself to collapse as well.**

* * *

**It almost seemed like a deep, unfathomable dream...**

**The three time travelers seemed to have the same thoughts rushing through their minds, the same memories, the same adventures, of Cybermen, Daleks, blue boxes and Deloreans... all three of them lost in a deep sleep, their headaches slowly melting away as the scent of warm, freshly brewed chicken noodle soup slithered up their nostrils... _mmm, soup... smells delicious... _**

**"Doc..." Marty muttered, suddenly worried about his friend, and also wondering where the smell of soup could be coming from... _is someone cooking soup in the TARDIS? Now that's just weird... _**

**Marty rolled over... the floor of the TARDIS was much softer and more comfortable than he had remembered... **

**Then, his eyes snapped open when he fell off the couch, hitting the floor with a THUMP.**

**He sat halfway up, hair askew and eyes half open, looking completely lost... after looking around, blinking several times and straightening out his vision, he realized that he was in Doc's house.**

**"Doc...?" He mumbled again.**

**Then, he spotted both of the Doctors, both lying on a separate couch, and a small love seat just across the room.**

**They both looked perfectly fine, and sound asleep.**

**The scent of soup still filled the house, making Marty's stomach rumble loudly.**

**Marty stood, peering around. He then approached the section of the garage that was designed to be a kitchen, where he saw Clara Clayton standing at the stove, twirling around a big spoon in a large pot of chicken noodle soup, filling the area around her with steam.**

**"Clara...?" He said groggily.**

**Clara turned, her mouth falling open.**

**"Oh, thank heavens you're awake, Marty!" She said, wrapping him in a spine-snapping hug. "Oh, you three scared the daylights out of me... imagine how I felt, going out there, finding you three unconscious inside that box... goodness, you three nearly gave me a heart attack... are you alright? What on earth happened?"**

**"Oh... it was..." Well, where could he begin to explain? "Um... we... we went far away."**

**"Far away? Well, what on earth does that mean?" Clara asked, glancing over to her sleeping husband, looking concerned.**

**Marty looked at Doctor Brown, then the Doctor, releasing a breath, smirking.**

**"You should be proud of your husband, y'know." He said. **

**Clara paused, then smiled.**

**"I am." She told him. "Is he alright? Why were you three just... _sleeping_ in there?" **

**"The Doctor got lost... and Doc and I had to go find him." Marty said. "Its a long story.. I'll let him tell you later."**

**"Daddy!" A young, joyous voice yelled through the house.**

**Marty and Clara turned.**

**Jules and Vern rushed into the room, then both of them leaped onto Doctor Brown, embracing him, and awaking him with a start.**

**Doc sat upright, looking surprised to see his children, who were now both on the couch with him, sitting on both sides of his lap. Then, he grinned, returning their hugs.**

**The Doctor, also awoken by the noise, sat up slowly, yawning.**

**"Blimey, you two are loud." The Doctor said, scratching his face. "How did we get in here?"**

**Clara marched into the room, standing just a foot away from her husband, her expression suddenly serious.**

**Doctor Brown looked up at her curiously.**

**Clara bent down, then grabbed his face with two of her fingers in a pincer-like manner, her eyes burning into his.**

**"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, Emmett!" Clara ordered him.**

**"... 'm sorry." Doc told her, his voice a little muffled due to Clara pinching his face.**

**The Doctor and Marty were both watching quietly, smiling.**

**Doc and Clara continued to stare at one another for a moment, then, they both grinned. **

**They wrapped their arms around each other in a loving, intimate hug.**

**After a moment, Doctor Brown and the Doctor both reached their feet, stretching and straightening out.**

**The Doctor looked at Doc, who, despite what he had done earlier, looked perfectly normal. After hugging Clara, he turned and embraced Marty as well.**

**"Good to see you're alright." Doc told Marty.**

**"Told you we could do it, Doc." Marty said.**

**"Emmett, what on earth did you _do?"_ Clara asked.**

**Doc and Marty looked at one another, unsure of how to explain the entire thing.**

**"They absorbed the entire time vortex." The Doctor said in a blank tone, still staring at Doc and Marty. **

**"You did _what?_ How could you have possibly-"  
**

**Clara stopped when she realized that the two Doctors were staring at one another.**

**The Doctor was wearing a completely vacant expression.**

**Doc, who noticed this, merely returned the gaze, wondering what could be on the Doctor's mind.**

**"That was completely reckless." The Doctor told him. "And completely, _completely_ mad. Your mind was burning. You both could have _died_."**

**There was an odd, tense silence following these words, during which the Doctors and Marty continued to glare at one another.**

**Then, to everyone's surprise, the Doctor began to smile.**

**"And... I believe I owe you a thank you." The Doctor added. "Both of you."**

**Doc returned the grin, stepping forward.**

**"Not a problem." He said, embracing his fellow Doctor.**

**They gave one another a close, brotherly hug, then came apart, both looking relieved.**

**The Doctor glanced at Marty.**

**"Every time traveler needs a good companion." He said. "You've got yourself a keeper, Doctor Brown."**

**"Oh, you don't have to tell me." Doc replied, patting Marty's shoulder proudly.**

**"So now what?" Marty asked.**

**Someone's stomach gave a loud, irritated growl.**

**They all looked at one another, then laughed.**

**"I think its supper time." Clara told them. "Come on, boys. Time to eat."**

* * *

**After a wonderfully satisfying meal, and exchanging tales of time travel, laughing and smiling, the family disbanded from the table, and Clara took the children to get dressed for bed.**

**"Doctor, are you sure you have to go?" Doc asked, standing out in the front yard under the night sky, just outside of the blue police box.**

**The Doctor, standing at his TARDIS, turned, glimpsing at Doctor Brown.**

**"Yes." He said hesitantly. "I have something to take care of."**

**"Doctor... you've been with us for so long now. What's your rush? You've got a time machine." Doc said.**

**"Some events... aren't relative to time. Like I said... wibbly wobbly..." The Doctor replied. "The Ood have been contacting me... and apparently, its something important. I think I have to go."**

**The Doctors stared at one another for about a full minute.**

**It was a long, quiet minute that seemed to last for hours.**

**"Do you think we'll run into each other again?" Doc asked.**

**The Doctor's expression was empty, and Doc couldn't tell what he was thinking.**

**"Perhaps we will." He said, something inside him giving an uncomfortable squirm.**

**"Its been wonderful." Doc said.**

**"Its been brilliant." The Doctor added.**

**They continued to stare at one another for a moment, then they both smiled.**

**"Doctor Emmett Brown, the cleverest human ever."**

**They embraced one another again, clinging onto one another tightly... it was a while before they released each other.**

**"Take care of that family." The Doctor told him.**

**"Indeed I will." Doctor Brown responded, nodding.**

**The Doctor turned, about to push the doors open, but then he stopped.**

**"Just... just one more thing." He said, facing Doc again. "How did you manage to open the TARDIS? If you were just floating in time and space... you wouldn't have had any way to pry it open."**

**"A Dalek." Doc said.**

**"What?"**

**"A Dalek showed up in the TARDIS. It was... it was a strange one. Spoke in poems, laughed a lot..." Doc attempted to explain.**

**The Doctors face seemed to lighten up with a strange excitement.**

**"Dalek Caan." He mumbled.**

**"Yes, that's it." Doc said. "He said his name was Dalek Caan. He opened the TARDIS for me, told me I was the one who had the power to send him into the Time War."**

**"OF COURSE!" The Doctor exclaimed, startling Doc for a moment.**

**"What?!"**

**"You! It was YOU! Not only did you break into the time-locked Mondas, but you're the one who breached the Time War! YOU'RE the one who sent Dalek Caan there! Of course! It makes perfect sense! Dalek Caan had a hand in saving the entire universe from the Daleks! Don't you remember what the Daleks said when they traveled back to the old west to exterminate you?" The Doctor rambled.**

**Doc, mouth hanging agape, said nothing.**

**"THAT'S why they wanted to kill you! Oh, of COURSE!" The Doctor said, slapping his forehead, smiling broadly. "They said that you were responsible for the genocide of the Daleks! They said you sent the 'great traitor' to cause the rise and fall of the Daleks! Dalek Caan designed the entire thing! And YOU were the one to send him there! OF COOOOOURSE!"**

**Doc took a moment, heaving a breath.**

**"Great Scott." He said. **

**"Great Scott, indeed. You clever clueless human! The human Doctor!"**

**The Doctor gave him another hug, a quick, excited one. Then, he released a sigh, his hand placed on Doc's shoulder.**

**"Thank you, Doctor Brown." He said genuinely.**

**"No, no, thank you. Doctor." Doc replied. **

**They were quiet for a moment.**

**Then, the Doctor gave him a single, slow nod.**

**Doc did the same.**

**Both of their big, brown eyes were shining with a sincerity unparalleled.**

**Then, Doctor Brown turned and began marching back towards his home, ready to return to his family... his wonderful Clara Clayton, his two, beautiful sons, and his best friend in the entire world, Marty McFly.**

**The Doctor watched him all the way, until he was inside.**

**Then, the Doctor slid inside of the TARDIS.**

**He marched up to the controls, quietly, running his fingers across them.**

**He gazed around, realizing how very big and empty it was.**

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep. **_

**The Doctor looked down.**

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep.**_

**The beeping sound was strangely similar to the "four knocks" he'd been hearing everywhere lately...**

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep.**_

**The TARDIS's computer was displaying yet another urgent message from the Ood.**

**As he began walking slowly around the controls, pushing buttons and twisting knobs, his thoughts began to overcome him.**

**He hadn't realized it until now, but he really _had_ spent quite a lot of time with Doctor Brown... he spent years in the old west, helping him to build his TARDIS train, he'd traveled all over time and space with him... and then, that wonderful, mad human did the impossible. He absorbed the time vortex, just to go and save the Doctor from the Cybermen.**

**Only one other human in the universe had ever done that before.**

**He'd become incredibly close to Doctor Brown, and only now, now that he was about to activate the TARDIS, and now that he was about to leave Hill Valley for the last time, was he realizing it.**

**Doctor Brown was, indeed, the human Doctor... and he was, as of now, a hero to the universe.**

**But, no matter what miracles he had preformed, he was still a human.**

**His home was here, on Earth. He belonged here, with his human family. He was destined to live a human life, with his human counterparts... and he was meant to continue his life on Earth, weather the Doctor was around or not.**

**That was a life that the Doctor would never know.**

**And now, here he was, about to leave yet another human companion that he'd grown an inseparable bond with...**

**Of course, he was in no hurry to see the Ood... whatever their news was, it probably wasn't good.**

**Of course he'd planned on doing some sight-seeing first, but without his companions, it wouldn't be the same...**

**As the Doctor slowly pulled the lever next to the small computer screen, the TARDIS began exhaling its usual noises once more. The blue box began to fade out of Hill Valley forever, and as it did, the Doctor grimaced, looking up, staring at the wooden doors, imagining what Doctor Brown was doing now, with his family, his companions, his loved ones...**

**"I don't want to go."**


End file.
